


sleep tight, don't let the insomnia bite

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Fluff, Insomnia, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Matt's having trouble sleeping, but Tord's there to talk to.





	sleep tight, don't let the insomnia bite

**Author's Note:**

> gggggggg enjoy this

Silence.  
   
A clock ticking in the distance, crickets chirping, a car slowly driving by in the road, the sound of the water tap drinking.  
   
Yeah, Matt couldn't sleep.  
He wasn't sure when this problem started, probably late teens, or _whenever_ he got into college. If he thought back hard enough, he was certain that this was also a problem during his years of childhood. He would try to go to bed at reasonable times, but would toss and turn for hours, feeling completely exhausted, yet not enough to actually find the sweet peace of sleep. It was only until hours had passed that he would actually fall asleep.  
   
He used to call this his 'beauty sleep', but sleeping until afternoon more or less made him feel worse then it did make him feel refreshed. Edd and Tom didn't really bicker him about it, Edd tried to tell him to talk a doctor into getting him some form of medication, and Tom simply didn't care. Not that Matt cared much, he had a feeling that Tom probably didn't have any good suggestions for sleeping at night...  
   
Matt grunted as he stared at the ceiling plainly, deciding he had enough of this. Sometimes drinking a tall glass of milk helped, anyways. He grunted as he sat upright, scratching his side as his sweat made his clothes stick to his skin. Matt raised his arms into the air, stretching them as he let out another soft groan, the feeling of his slightly tamp hair touch his forearms making him gruff a bit.  
   
Without realizing it, his movements and sounds accidentally awoke the one who was sleeping right beside him in bed. It caused him to move around a little, rub at his eyes and stare up at Matt. "Ghhn...what are you doing up?" Tord asked as he started to shift, rolling onto his stomach and laying his head on the side of the pillow. "I would've figured you'd be sleeping by now." He added, scratching his cheek.  
   
He kind of felt a bit bad, he didn't actually mean to cause Tord to wake up, he just wanted to get up to the kitchen to get a glass of milk and just be done with it. Matt merely shrugged his tiredsome shoulders at his question, not knowing what to say. "I...can't sleep."  
   
To this, a faint chuckle escaped Tord's lips, making him sit upright a bit. "Oh really?" He questioned a bit sarcastically, voice fainting the hint of curiosity. "What about your beauty sleep?" Tord asked, smirking a bit. Although amused, he still had a lace of concern, his boyfriend had seemingly been out of it, not that it was surprising.  
   
"I'm still getting it!" Matt huffed out his chest and touched it softly, letting it deflate as he slumped back over, rubbing his arm. "Just...not _right now_..." He muttered, eyes locked with the floor.  
   
Tord let out a soft hum, staring at the back of Matt's head with a worried expression across his face. He worried about him, maybe too much. Shifting, he pushed the covers down his waist and sat upright, clearing his throat as he moved to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders, letting his head rest on his back. "Are you okay though, Matt?" He tries, hoping that he would open up. "I know it's late, but...I've kind of been noticing how off you've been lately. I mean, I've seen you up at night before, but you're not usually so..." He drifts off for a second, a small pause. "Quiet." He managed to find a word to describe it.  
Though, 'quiet' wasn't all he wanted to say.  
   
Matt's gaze drifted at the wall, then back at Tord's arms, he bit his lip for a second, not sure what to say. Shoot, he didn't know he was that obvious, Matt was so used to being his perfect self so often, especially around Tord, that he didn't know if he liked being seen at his worst. He had to be the best he could, he was practically royalty. Clearing his throat, he forces a small smile.  
"Oh, I'm fine! Just tired, that's all. Your prince certainly appreciates your concerns, dear." He says as he affectionately strokes Tord's hand, using the cute little nickname that Tord sometimes likes to use for him.  
   
As happy as he was to hear that, Tord knew that it was obviously forced, which only made him more concerned. He didn't want to go into a whole discussion so late at the night, but he really should talk to him about this a little. "That's good, but," He starts, shifting to the side as he touches the side of his boyfriend's face, gently tilting him so they could face each other. It was dark, but he could see his face. "I really do want to know if you're okay, we don't have to go all into it, cause it's late, but...is there anything else that's keeping you up?"  
   
A soft sigh escaped from the back of Matt's throat as he let go of the 'perfection facade' for just a moment. Okay, he was done with pretending...he should tell Tord, if not him, there really wasn't anyone else to go to. "Okay..." He softly agrees, crawling back into bed with him. "Let's lay down, though, I think I'm still lightheaded from sitting up."  
   
The two move around before they find a spot to get comfortable in, pulling the blankets as they laid together, side by side. They fell silent for a moment after getting comfortable, however, Tord wasn't going to rush him and let him prepare for whatever it was he had to say. A lot of things popped into his mind about what it could be, some that made him feel anxious, but he wasn't going to jump to conclusions. He held Matt's hand to let him know that he could trust him, staring at his face softly. Matt accepted his hand, giving it a slight squeeze for reassurance to give him the boost to talk.  
   
"It's just..." Matt began softly, looking down at the covers for a moment before he could actually get the words out. "I'm...scared." The last word came out more as a whisper, but Tord heard it. He tilted his head to the side at it, and Matt could tell he was confused. "I know we're gonna have to tell them eventually, but I'm scared of how...they're gonna react." Was all he could get out, hoping his boyfriend could fit the pieces together.  
   
He did, he knew what he was talking about. "Ah. Edd and Tom? I know how you feel..." Tord admits, giving a slight nod. The truth is that the two had been dating for a couple of weeks now, they meant to tell the others about it a lot sooner, but they just weren't ready yet. Hell, they didn't even mean to keep it a secret at all, it was just that the feelings were always kind of there, and things just kind of...happened. Quickly.  
   
"We've just always been a group of well, friends, you know? I'm not sure how they'd feel about us being closer..." Matt sweated a bit, not sure with how he phrased that sentence. "I mean--not closer then the others, just closer in a romantic sense." He tried to correct himself.  
   
Once again, Tord nods, understanding his concerns. "Yes, I really don't want things to be awkward between us. But, really, we can still do all the things we always do together, it would just have us being a couple in the mix." Tord explained, hoping that would lessen Matt's anxiety. He didn't want it to all seem like it was a big deal, or he'd be up all night over this.  
   
Matt fidgeted around again, moving around a bit to get comfortable again. "I'm more concerned about the, us being a secret stuff..." says, still trying to be quiet. "I was fine with it at first, but I really don't like having to wake up in the morning and you already snaked out back to your room." There was something about falling asleep cuddling with his boyfriend, then waking up to no one in his bed that was really upsetting to him, perhaps it was the loneliness that it made him feel.  
"Or you having to pull away from me cuddling when one of them walks in the room..." Matt continues, only remembering more and more reasons why it was such an inconvenience.  
   
"Trust me, I hate all of those things too, and having to do them nearly every single day." Tord reminisces on just about everything Matt was referring to, and how awkward and out of place some of their excuses were. In a weird way, he kind of felt like Tom already knew about them, but just didn't say anything. "But, listen," He started, brushing the thoughts away as he went to touch Matt's face again. "I still have my worries and concerns, but if you're ready, then I will be too, just give me the word." he says with compete confidence in his voice. He knew that if Matt was ready, why shouldn't he?  
   
With that being said, Matt's expression went from worried to a soft, loving expression, a sweet smile causing his face to light up as his palm brushed over the back of Tord's hand. "Thank you...I don't know if I'm ready, but..." He brushed his fingertips over his skin, tracing it with his thumb. "Thank you." He smiled brightly, a real smile this time, not a forced one.  
   
Moving forward, Tord brushed a kiss against Matt's lips, only lasting a few seconds before breaking away. "Let's try to get some sleep, huh?" He says, letting out a small chuckle. "You need your beauty sleep, after all."  
   
Tord felt Matt's arms wrap around his waist, pressing his face into his chest as he pulled the covers over the two. "Oh please, I'm already gorgeous." Matt said as he closed his eyes. He always felt really comfortable being this close to him.

**Author's Note:**

> hey u guys it seems like i only write every 300 years............heres some good ol tordmatt i love it so much. it was like my first ship when i first got into eddsworld, GOD tht was a long time ago


End file.
